Bleeding Hatred
Bleeding Hatred is a romance-tragedy fanfiction set in an AU where Huizong is a homeless Taiwanese asylum seeker and got separated from his twin sister and a chance he will never see her again, and Another Beatrix, a worker in an train station. Chapter 1 Trash bags didn't make very good pillows, Huizong had a pillow once, it was ratty, torn up puff of feathers but it had been soft and wonderful, he carried it around with him, it had the Taiwan flag on it, sometimes choosing it over needed spare parts. His last fight didn't go too well, the losers, well, and one thing lead to another, he had to make a hasty exit, causing him to lose the pillow Now, his starved, lanky body clad in a dirtied military uniform, but it was so dirtied that you couldn't tell what uniform what it was supposed to be was shoved between two trashbags he drug out from the dumpster on the streets of Ontario, it wasn't comfortable, but he was too tired to care, running around through the streets of Ontario all night with a heavy backpack had drained him, It didn't help all he had eaten was a half-eaten sandwich stolen from a man passed out drunk on a sidewalk last week It was a miracle he was disease-free after coming here at a young age, although, he did make an effort to keep his teeth clean, toothpastes and brushes were one of the things he used his fighting money for, aside from food and tools The Taiwanese man sighed and shifted on his trash-bag pillow. He was tired, but it was so hard to fall asleep under a light, He would find somewhere darker to crawl away, but it was safer to be in an open light. They were many undesirables looking for him so that meant no fox-fights for a while....which meant no food money Ugh, f***! He groaned and rubbed his growling stomach. Maybe one of the trashbags had scraps in them... Suddenly, a woman with a flashlight came walking through the alley, Huizong stopped looking for scraps and she pointed the light at Huizong He scrambled out of the trash to look at the flashlight, ready to bolt, but a woman with dirty blonde hair, compassionate green eyes, and she wore a uniform, did she work in a train station?, he thought He cautiously approached her "Um, hello, I'm taking a shortcut, who are you?" She asked kindly " (Huizong....)" He said "Chinese?" She asked " (Taiwanese...)" He replied "You're badly injured, I'll take you back to my apartment." She said to the Taiwanese man Then they heard a low, loud growling noise, causing Huizong to blush and curled his hand around his mid-section to quiet it down and grimace and the woman to giggle "Are you hungry?" She smiled The man nodded " (Starving, it's been at least a week)" "Here, let me take you." She said, Huizong got up, she then put a hand on his forehead "Your fever's rather high." She said "And you are quite thin, likely from malnourishment, do you think you can still walk?" Huizong got up, his stomach was concave and his ribs could be showing slightly, he held on to the woman's hand and she lead him into her apartment "I'll make you something to eat, have a shower first, and change out of your clothes, I'll fix your uniform, you can wear that t-shirt an jeans, okay?" Another Beatrix said He nodded, and and entered the bathroom, he took off his uniform and turned the shower on, the water was nice and soothing A few minutes later, Huizong exited the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist, his stomach growled again, he rubbed it " (Shut the f*** up, stomach)" he whispered He then put on the jeans and shirt, he wasn't wearing any shoes though, then came down stairs "Wait a couple of minutes, Huizong, watch TV or use the laptop." She said Huizong used the laptop, he went on YouTube and searched up "Linkin Park", then he played one of the videos A few minutes later, she put the dish next to Huizong "Here you are, You're Taiwanese and all, I made you, um, Dan Zai noodles." she said Huizong got the chopsticks and picked ate the dish, it was one of the most delicious dish he ever had, despite being starved for a week, he ate it rather slowly, he fought the urged to shove it all as the first time ingesting something in a week, and after finishing, he put a hand on his now full stomach and watched a film, then the woman then rubbed her face on his abdomen and chest, causing him to snicker a bit "Are you okay, do you find the movie funny?" She asked " (No....that tickles)" He said, then the woman got up "So sorry, Huizong." She said "My name's Beatrix." she said " (Nice name, what time is it?)" he replied "9 o'clock, you tired?" Beatrix said He nodded, he then went up, took his shirt off, then feel asleep on this bed, it was comfortable and clean Chapter 2: Work Time Chapter 3: Talking about Meimei Chapter 4: Meimei arrives in Ontario with her husband and daughter Category:AU Fanfics